custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Salvedra
Salvedra '''is a female Glatorian from the Ice Tribe. History Salvedra fought in the Core War under the Element Lord of Ice. After the Shattering, she ended up on Bara Magna. On Bara Magna Hundred years later, she started to fight on arena as a Glatorian. She changed from the Core War, she was more brutal and aggressive on the arena, as she gained experience from the Core War. Other Glatorians feared her, and didn't want to fight her because she would most likely kill them. She quickly promoted to be one of the best Glatorians on the arena. Even with her personality, she gained some "fans" and friends, like the Agori Kirkrez. Ancient relic One time, when Salvedra and Kirkez were resting in Iconox, they spotted a weird scroll that was frozen inside the ice. She quickly dug it and found out that it is a map to an ancient relic, known as Travel Shield. She really wanted to get it, and Kirkrez promised to help her if Salvedra will share the relic with him. She agreed, and they started their adventure. One of the Agori spied on them while they were talking. The Agori told Skrall to follow them so they won't find the shield. After several days of travel, they finally made it (and the following them Skralls, too). When Salvedra got her hands on the shield, she didn't wanted to share it with Kirkrez so she killed him. Then, the Skralls attacked. She was ambushed and knocked out of consciousness by them. While she was fighting with Skralls, the mysterious Agori took the shield and ran away. When the Skrall thought she is dead, they escaped. When Salvedra woke up, she knew she need to make a revenge on the Agori. When she finally made it to Iconox, she began searching for the Agori. Unfortunately for her, he lied to the tribe leader that she is working with Skralls. Salvedra was then attacked by two Glatorians, who started fighting with her. Luckily for her, she managed to beat them up easily. She chased the Agori, eventually catching him and slashing his throat, killing him in the same time. She took the shield and started fighting with other Glatorians that came for her. Seeing that she's losing, she began to panic. Then, the shield lit itself, and Salvedra disappeared from Iconox. Travel to the Matoran Universe '''TBA Abilities and Traits She is a skilled Glatorian who has been hardened over the years of fight and war. She is brutal and bestial in killing and very easy to anger. She can be harsh to people that she doesn't like or fight with, but she is also friendly and calm to her friends and relatives. Powers and Equipment As any Glatorian, she doesn't have any powers. For her weapons, she wields an Ice Axe, similar to this wielded by Strakk. She also wields a Thornax Launcher. Trivia * She is the very first MoC of MixelSark on this wiki, despite the fact that she is the one of his more recent MoC's. * Her name was suggested by other user on chat. ** Unfortunatelly MixelSark has bad memory, so if you did it, message him! Category:User:MixelSark Category:Glatorian Category:Ice Tribe